Valentine
by Strife-07
Summary: Tokiya Mikagami! A certain purple-haired monkey! A special gift! On Valentine's Day! Er, I guess you get picture. I hope. ^_^


A/N: Oi, minna-san! Let me warn you that this fic, which is entirely on Tokiya's point of view by the way, is based on a plot that's been toying in my mind for a long while now. So basically, it's a long shot. Anyway, I just want to inform you that Valentine's Day in Japan is still wintertime. I just changed the season so that it fits the plot. Also, the characters might be way OOC. If you don't like the way I did it, you're welcome to tell me that. Constructive criticisms would be very helpful too. Flames are fine with me, anything to let me know how bad or good the fic was. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca was never meant to be mine. If it was, I won't waste my time writing fanfiction.

Valentine 

I've always loved autumn; the wind that blows matches my personality as I know it: cold and harsh. That's why I think it must be totally ironic that Valentine's Day in Japan should fall on this kind of  season. Never mind, you'll never understand. One thing's clear, though. I'm not exactly in the right mood to go out, so I have no choice but to sit in my bedroom and read a book to pass time. Or maybe even sleep, whatever works just to get my mind off the mushy atmosphere that Cupid brought in. At least, that's what I've been doing for the past few hours, with no such luck. How would I forget about it if a certain purple-haired monkey won't leave me alone?

Ah, there goes the doorbell. I know it's her, determined to get my butt out of the safe walls of my apartment. I could pretend to be asleep for her to leave me alone, but she has a duplicate key to my apartment so she still can get herself in. And as pig-headed as she is, I know she won't let me rest until I give in.

"Mi-chaaan!!" Damn, she let herself in without hesitating to ask. _That is so much like her_, I thought amusedly. A second later, the purple-haired monkey was already in my room, her face looking down at me expectantly. "Okay, where is it?"

I decided to play dumb. "Where's what?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew she's losing her patience. "Come on, fridge-boy. You bought something for me, didn't you?!"

"Why would I buy anything?" Hah, I love testing her. Or maybe I was just buying a little more time before admitting that I didn't get her a present.

A nerve ticked off her. "Tokiya Mikagami. You forgot, didn't you?!" I didn't meet her eyes and she understood. Smart. Problem was, she looked like she was about to explode. And she did.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! OF ALL THINGS!!! I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, AND STILL THIS!!!"

I forced myself not to smirk at her ridiculousness. Yes, she did remind me all the time; I just wasn't in the mood to buy anything. But I couldn't tell her that. So I just raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry, Fuuko." I was surprised at how easy I said it; I usually find it hard when apologizing for something. Apparently, she was surprised too.

She stared at me, as if sizing me up. Then she finally sighed and rolled her eyes, and I knew I was forgiven. "Oh never mind the fact that you've forgotten about it." She headed to the door. "But, I'm warning you. Don't show up unless you're bringing a present, okay? And buy something that's meant only for me, not for the two of us." She said playfully, and then tiptoed to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you later at the restaurant." And she was gone.

_That went well, I guess_, I thought as I left my apartment in search of the perfect present for Fuuko. Except for the fact that now, given Fuuko's threat, it's absolutely necessary for me to buy her a gift. Not that I'm much affected by her words but still, a warning is a warning. And it came from Fuuko herself.

Fuuko. I never thought we'd ever become close enough to call each other in a name-to-name basis. But as it's been proved all through time, things change. Just like the way I feel about her.

Yes, this is Tokiya Mikagami speaking alright. I don't have a fever, and I certainly am not possessed. You see, after UBS, we became real close. How that happened, I have no idea. Maybe it's because of her pig-headedness or maybe it's because of the fact that I'm kind of lonely after all. One thing's for certain: I morphed and heck, I welcomed the change. Sure, outside, I'm still the cold fridge-boy that the purple-haired monkey once knew. But inside, a different person grew. I can now even smile, thanks to her infectious personality.

_What should I get her? _That's a big problem. Anyone who's known Fuuko would say that she's as impossible to shop for as guys. She's so fickle-minded that oftentimes, nobody exactly knows what she likes. Okay so maybe I do know. She likes being in athletic shape; that's already a given. But I can't just give her some dumbbells. She's now considered a woman by many, for crying out loud. Besides, she was very specific when she said that she wanted a gift that's only meant for her, meaning she wanted something personal. A dumbbell isn't a very personal thing, is it?

While racking my brains on what to get her, I found myself already roaming the city without direction. I accidentally caught sight of the movie house. It was the very same movie house we went into for the past years we've been together. And before I could stop myself, I began to reminisce some memories.

I have no idea how she talked me into watching a romantic comedy flick but I'm glad she did, for the movie turned out to be a pretty good one. At one point where I'm beginning to appreciate the movie, I noticed that she looked uneasy. Fidgety, even.

"Oi, is something wrong?" I asked out of concern. 

"My, my. I never thought you were one to care, Mi-chan." She joked, and then grinned. "Seriously though, I'm fine."

I shrugged casually, and though I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, I let her be. Instead, I tried to make her focus onto other things. "You're the one who picked the movie, so don't tell me you're not going to watch it. Fickle-minded monkey."

She stuck out her tongue at me, and then sobered up again. I guess she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Raiha's been trying to make a move on me. You know, being concerned and all those kinds of stuff." She stared at her hands. I took in all the information silently, and then released a heavy sigh. "Is he making you feel uncomfortable? If he is, I'll confront him straight on." I realized that I was never that serious when it comes to Fuuko until that time. 

"Forget it. Don't worry. I can handle these things by myself. I'm the great Fuuko Kirisawa, remember?"

I never forgot that day, though. The way I never forgot everything else that involved her. The feelings I felt for her ran deep; deeper than I ever had for anyone, even for Yanagi. Fuuko struck me as someone whom I'll give anything she'd ever want. Anything. Now if I only knew what she wanted to have. I sighed for what seemed like the nth time that day.

Perfume? Nah, she'll say it's too girly. Arranged flowers? Too common. And I happen to know for a fact that she was never the type of person who's into jewelry. Damn. As I said before, she's too hard to shop for.

I almost passed a clothes shop with the thought that she's not that into clothing when I saw what was on the display window. A red jacket. It looked ordinary enough but as I stared at it, another recollection flooded through me.

"I want something like that one!" She exclaimed as she pointed to a jacket from another store.

"What? Why would you want a jacket? You're never the type who gets cold easily."

She rolled her eyes, yet again. "No, silly! I was thinking more along the lines of being romantic."

A jacket? Romantic? I looked at her as if she was crazy.

She let out a heavy breath, and then proceeded to explain. "Look, Mi-chan. I'm a girl too, right? And girls want to be pampered, to be taken care of. Now, let's just say that the weather was chilly. Imagine, just when I step out the door to face the cold air, a guy then approaches me and offers a jacket to keep me warm. Isn't that romantic?" She grinned broadly. "That's the kind of guy I want to marry someday!"

I couldn't help but smile at the memory, and I knew that finally, the long search is over. At last, I found the perfect gift for Fuuko. And just in time too, for a quick glance at my pocket watch told me that I was already running late.

Almost immediately, I purchased the jacket but didn't bother to have it wrapped. I knew Fuuko wouldn't mind anyway, not after she sees what I got for her. I then went home to get dressed formally and hurried to where she was.

The restaurant was crowded when I got there, but all those people seemed to melt away into the background when I caught sight of Fuuko. She completely resembled an angel in her immaculately white gown. Beautiful, red roses- that exactly matched her personality; wild yet delicate- adorned her hair. But what I admired most was the way her blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Mi-chan!" she called out when she spotted me. She sauntered over to where I was. "Why are you still standing by the entrance? Hokage's been waiting for you ages ago!"

I didn't say anything. Instead, I held out the gift, which was just wrapped in the store's paper bag.

She looked at me, and then realizing that it was really for her, took the package smilingly. "Mi-chan, what did you get--"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the jacket, then stared. Obviously, she too remembered it all. And for the first time since I met her, Fuuko Kirisawa looked like as if she didn't know what to say. "Mi-chan… you… I—"

And then, words weren't needed, as she flew to me for an embrace I'll never forget. "Oh, Mi-chan. This has got to be the best present I've ever received." She said, her eyes still shining, after the hug ended. "I'll never forget everything that you've done for me. Thanks, fridge-boy, for being a great friend."

She's really happy about the jacket, and I'm glad I did the right thing. Still, I couldn't believe the hurt that swept through me as I heard her words. 'I will never forget…' Why did it sound so final? So in the past? Why do I feel that it's all over, when I know that nothing will change between our friendship?

Maybe that's it. Nothing will change; we'll still be friends, and that's how it's gonna be. Forever.

That's why it's over. Over for me, that is.

"Mikagami-san!" a voice called out. Raiha.

He walked towards us with a smile on his face. "Good thing you came. Fuuko and I were worried that you'll never show up. And then Fuuko will never forgive you!" At this, Fuuko stuck out her tongue at us and I had to smile. "By the way, why weren't you at the wedding?"

As I thought of an answer, I couldn't help but feel lost as I looked at the couple. The wind child and the god of thunder, together. 

Yes, I am in love with Fuuko Kirisawa. If only I told her sooner…

'Look, Mi-chan. You have to stop thinking about it altogether. You can't do anything to change it anyway. Forget about everything, and just focus on the future.' Yes, that's what the purple-haired monkey would advise.

If only it was as simple as that.

"I just had to finish something on the way." I smiled bitterly. 

Bitter smiles. I think I could get used to those. And one more thing…

"Raiha, take care of her, will you?"

-*Owari*-


End file.
